


Step My GAY Up

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crushes, Crushing, Cute, LGBTQ, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Romance, and fluff, hella gay, library date with coffee, like so gay, lots of fluff, only slight mullette, shortish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laurens is invited to a library date w/ AlexMade this because I was thirsty for Lams fanfiction.





	1. How Much You Wanna Risk?

Lafayette opened the door, which revealed his freckled friend, Laurens. His hair was falling out of his messy bun and he wore his baby blue skinny jeans and a dark blue hoodie, neon green sneakers on his feet. "Hey!" Laurens cried with joy.

"Mon ami! Come in, come in!" Lafayette gestured for his friend to come in, who bounced with his usual energy. "Herc is planning on choosing another movie tonight for us to watch." There was a pause after Laurens sat on his friend's couch in his and Hercules's room. "It's Disney. Your favorite!"

Laurens winced, his sunny personality still didn't fade. "I don't know, Laf. I have an exam to do and if I fail—God, Dad would be so mad—"

"Don't worry!" Laf tugged at his slightly baggy black jeans, then tucked in his purple sweater. "You'll still have time. It's due on Friday, oui?"

"Well..." Laurens hesitated. "Yeah, but..."

"HEY GUYS!" Hercules's booming voice came into earshot as the door swung open.

"MULLY!" Laf ran and practically tackled his friend with a hug.

"Your gay is showing." Laurens teased.

"SHUT UP!" Laf said, turning to face Laurens (who chuckled in response) before standing right next to Herc, looping their arms together. "What movie you have?"

"Classic Lion King. Because I wanna see Laurens cry like a bitch when Mufasa dies."

"Fuck you, Mulligan."

Hercules chuckled and sat down the movie case, finally pulling away from Laf's hold on his arm. "You know, maybe we should invite Alex."

Laurens froze, his heart beating faster. He felt his cheeks flush. "Er, why do you say that?"

"Because you're in love!" Laf sighed dramatically, falling into his bed (which was unusual because he was normally quite chill about a lot).

"Am not!" Laurens protested, turning redder. "Pfft, I don't like Alex. Not like _that_. Like, he's cute and all, but not my type."

Laf arched his eyebrows. "Non? Okay, then, what _is_ your type?"

Laurens hesitated, giving Herc the perfect opportunity to shout: "GAY AND FROM THE CARIBBEAN!"

Laf stood on his bed and raised his arms to add effect. "CALLED IT!"

"Shut it!" Laurens hissed, checking the door as if Alex would walk in any second. "I am _not_ gay for Alex."

"Oh, really?" Laf stood down and gave Laurens a teasing look. "You mean you're not gay for Alex, the guy you've had a crush on since, like, ever? The guy you stare in awe at, the guy you blush and laugh around, the guy that gave you his number after you asked that one day—"

"I'm not gay!"

"Aw, poor John. He's in denial." Laf shook his head.

"Poor thing's embarrassed of his sexuality." Herc added.

"Am not!"

"Whatever! LAURENS AND ALEX, SITTING IN A TREE—" Laf began before Laurens's phone went off. He took out his phone and saw Alex's text.

**From: Lexi**

_Hey Laurens!! Wanna come @ the library and study w/ me @ 5:00? I'm bored. Please save me from hell. – Yours truly, Lexi_

Laurens smiled brightly and quickly texted his response.

Laf gasped. "Aww, Laurens's future husband just gave him a text!!"

Laurens blushed as Herc laughed. " _What?"_

"We know that's Alex. The way your eyes light up when—"

"Gah! Stop!" Laurens covered his ears as Laf and Herc tried to hold in their laughter. 

  Laurens snorted. "You guys are so immature."

"What'd he say?" Herc asked, sobering up while Laf wrapped his arms around his, still smirking.

"He wants me to come to the library with him and study. Sounds cool! Looks like I'm gonna miss the movie, though. But that's okay, you and Herc deserve some alone—"

Laf gasped. "Mon ami! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Johnny Ici grandit si vite! Je dois planifier le mariage - C'est révolutionnaire, oh mon! Je me demande si je serai la dame de la fleur— "

"Laf!" Laurens said. "You know I don't understand you when you talk like this—"

"--Non, non, je vais être, comme, la demoiselle d'honneur - attendez, y at-il une différence? Wow, um, je dois vérifier ces faits de mariage— "

"Laf!" Laurens insisted. Herc grabbed his friend's shoulders to calm him down. "Dude, slow down."

Laf nodded, holding Herc's hands. "Do you realize what's going on!?" He turned to Laurens. "He's asking you on a date!"

Laurens choked. "W-W....What? B-But...no, wait—that's...that's impossible—"

Laf clapped with excitement. "Eek! Laurens's first date! Kind of! Oh my gosh, I'm gonna help you get dressed, plan the wedding—I mean, er, after-party—"

"Laf, what!? No! Alex couldn't like me. He's too good for me. He's smart and cute. And all that other crap. And I'm just..." He gestured vaguely at himself.

Herc shook his head. "C'mon, how can someone _not_ like you?"

Laurens fiddled with the zipper of his hoodie nervously. "Um..."

"C'mon, mon ami! You can do this! We believe in you! Besides, if it doesn't work out, there's a lot of cute guys I can hook you up with—"

"But Laf! I want Alex!" Laurens threw himself onto the bed, groaning, covering his face. "I'm doomed. Why did I say yes?"

"Because you love him," Laf stated simply.

"Yeah, but..."

Laf sighed. "Think: Why else would he want you— _you_ of all people—to meet up with him? He could've called me, Herc, Eliza, Angie, ect. But he chose you. He must somewhat like you. I mean, I've seen love happen. I have a good feeling he likes you. If not? _Make him like you_."

Herc nodded. "Listen to him, he's French."

Laf glared. "Stop stereotyping French people."

Laurens sat up with new confidence. "You know what? Maybe you're right, Laf. Thanks!" He hugged Laf and made his way out the door.

"Thought you had an exam?" Laf called.

_Shit._

"Who gives A SHIT? THIS IS ALEX FUCKING HAMILTON WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

With that, Laurens continued to run to his own dorm. Then he got an idea.

**From: Laurens**

_Hey, Laf, you say_ _im_ _gay but I can tell exactly what you and Herc are doing right now,_ _lol_

Laf didn't respond.

 

 


	2. Cute? Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMS BASICALLY XD

Laurens let Lafayette give him some short notes of advice before the date, but all his decisions were his own.

_Where something cute! Flirty, but not too confident. It might make him think you want to seduce him or something, so don't do that. Just stick with a flirty-casual thing. But make it cute. Like, gawk-worthy cute. But don't overdo it._

_Yeah thanks for the advice Laf,_ Laurens thought.

With that, Laurens picked out a simple white crop top T-shirt with a little of his sides showing, but not too much to "overdo" it. It was pretty flirty (in a way?), but seemed pretty casual to him.

He looked at his hair, and was completely stuck. _Should it be in a messy bun, or a neat bun? No, neat would look too formal, but messy might make it seem, well, ugly. Ponytail like usual? But I always have a ponytail..._ He went with the messy bun. _Maybe Alex will think it's kind of cute..._

He packed all the books materials he'd think he'd need. Then he packed some cologne (just in case) along with a comb and, of course, his phone. _Anything else? I mean, what do you bring on a study date besides the studying shit?_ He shrugged it off and took a deep breath, quickly sending one last text to Laf in order to let him know where he was at on his stage of First Date With Crush 101—Even though it wasn't technically a date.

_Okay. Okay, this is happening...you're going on a date with Alexander. You know, the cutest guy ever. The guy you're totally gay for. Just don't screw this up..._

_-_

Laurens thought he should give himself a pep-talk before walking into the library's main room before coming face-to-face with Alex. That would at least give him time to think what to say, how to act, and of course how to not be a flustered mess when he sees Alex being his typical cute self. So he waited in the hallway entrance of the library to collect his thought...for exactly fifteen seconds.

Alex happened to be in the hallway, fixing some coffee from the coffee machine a few feet away. He happened to glance and immediately spotted Laurens. His face broke out into a grin and he waved and shouted: "Laurens! Hey!" _**(YES THERE IS A COFFEE MACHINE AT THE LIRBRARY, FIGHT ME, MAYBE YOU DON'T HAVE HIGH-END LIBRARIES)**_

Laurens stopped and blushed nervously. He shyly walked up to Alex, who was no longer paying attention to his coffee. "Hey, Alex."

"Hey! Didn't think you'd be here until 5:45. Huh. That's cool, though. What's up? What do you want to study first? Man you should've seen Mr. Washington today—"

Laurens politely grinned and Alex stopped himself, blushing. _Oh my gosh he's so fucking cute._ "S-Sorry, I get more talkative when I'm excited."

_Oh gosh did he stutter!? That was adorable!_ "I know. I mean—uh. I can tell. I mean—" His own face turned bright red. "Let's, er, go. To study. And um—" He hesitated, but pointed to the overfilling coffee. "Er, your...your coffee—"

"Huh? Oh shit!" Alex immediately pulled away his coffee and chuckled. "Can't believe I did that. Oops. Well, let's go!" He lead Laurens to his spot in the back of the library, underneath a book shelf, on a beanbag chair near a table. "Just sit your stuff down under the table if you have to." Laurens nodded and did so.

"So, um, hi."

"Hi." Alex smiled. After a few awkward moments of just gazing at each other, Laurens cleared his throat. "Um, thanks for inviting me," he said breathlessly.

Alex chuckled, and Laurens thought he'd just pass out right then and there. Or have a nosebleed. Or both. "No problem! You're a really cool person. I mean—you're fun. And cool. One of my only friends." He blinked. "Wow, that sounded pathetic—"

"No, no," Laurens assured with a smile. "It's totally fine. I understand." He blushed. "Thanks, you're cool too."

"Not as much as you."

Laurens blushed and couldn't help but look down, totally flustered.

"Is that....a crop top T-shirt thing?" He met Alex's eyes, and almost wanted to slap himself. _You overdid it! Great! Now this looks wrong–_ "Er, uh, yeah. It is. I'm sorry, I just thought that I'd—"

"Wow, damn, Laurens. It's cute." Alex smiled.

"W-What?" Laurens blushed and stared in shock at Alex.

Alex immediately stopped smiling and blushed, rambling: "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to startle or offend you—I just—not a lot of people wear crop tops like that. I mean—it's not weird or anything—it's cute. I mean, a good cute, as in, it makes _you_ cute—"

"Woah, Alex, it's fine, calm down." There was a pause. "Thank you. You didn't offend me. I just—I was shocked. I'm—no one really calls me cute."

Alex gawked. "How could they not? Look at you. You have curly, dark hair, freckles—"

Laurens chuckled nervously. "I mean, sure, but..." He shrugged. "If my dad knew I had a crop top type shirt on and was meeting a boy while wearing it, he'd flip out." **(BECAUSE HENRY IS JUST FJKFGBNDSJHHDSKJ....In case you haven't noticed I'll be making these type of notes, sorry if it gets annoying.)**

Alex looked like he was considering something. He leaned in closer to Laurens and whispered: "You know what?"

Laurens's heart sped up. "What?"

"Fuck your dad."

It took a second for Laurens to process the words. Then he burst out laughing, followed by Alex, who couldn't help but to giggle too.

Eventually, Laurens was crying while still laughing, and Alex tried to control his own laughter. "I—I'm sorry..." He said, still laughing. "I just---damn—" More fits of laughter.

"No, no..." Laurens wiped his eyes, still grinning like crazy. "It's fine. Damn, that made my day."

Alex gave one last chuckle. "He really is a bitch, isn't he?"

"Pretty much."

They sat in peaceful silence for the next few seconds.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to apologize for being so awkward." Laurens flushed. "I just—I don't know. Normally people I like don't just...you know...ask me to hang out with them. I mean, people I like and normally don't hang out with, you know? I just really wanted to make a good impression, and honestly I just keep stumbling over words, I fucking made you spill your coffee, I'm odly dressed—I mean, you're wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, and here I am wearing this weird—"

"Hey, hey." Alex held Laurens's hand gently, and Laurens blushed. "It's okay. You've done nothing wrong. I'm awkward, too, and I was the reason I spilled my coffee. Not my fault you're gorgeous." Alex winked and Laurens blushed more, trying to hide his face.

"I like you. Nothing can change that, Laurens. Your personality is awesome and I can handle awkward. Besides...." He smiled and held his gaze into Laurens's eyes when he finally looked back up. "You're super hot.. Screw what your dad thinks."

Laurens laughed and held Alex's hand back. "Thank you," he said, a blush still at his cheeks.

"No problem, Laurens."

Laurens looked up at Alex, a smile spreading. He then flickered his gaze down to Alex's lips.

Alex noticed— _Dammit!_ —and laughed back, leaning closer and squeezing Laurens's hand tighter. "Maybe next time, when we don't have exams, this doesn't have to be about studying."

Laurens blushed, and Alex blushed too. "You damn flirt," Laurens muttered.

"You know it." Alex paused. "So....you're okay with...this?" He gestured vaguely at his hand still on Laurens's.

Laurens didn't even think about the question. He immediately responded by pulling Alex close and kissing him hard on the lips. Alex was startled—Laurens felt his pulse quicken—but didn't hesitate to kiss back with equal force. They both melted into the kiss, their lips smothering each other, sometimes briefly pausing before going in for another, and another, and another.... 

Laurens had his hands in Alex's hair, and Alex _had_ his hands around Laurens's neck tenderly, before moving his hands gently down Laurens's sides in order to hold his waist. Laurens softly hummed in satisfaction and found himself wrapping his arms around Alex's shoulders. Alex, in shock, stopped kissing but hugged back when Laurens embraced him.

They stood like that for a few moments before Laurens gently pulled away, smiling back at Alex, who blushed. "Was that okay?"

"Hell yes," Laurens said. "You...like me?"

"Hell yes," Alex replied immediately, still breathless. "Yes. A lot. Like, since ever. I thought you were so cute and funny and cool and inspiring...."

Laurens smiled. "I liked you too...."

"Maybe we should, um, get back to studying." Laurens laughed when Alex winced at himself. "Okay, yeah, hopefully no one saw..."

"Nah, they don't pay attention back here. Besides, let 'em look at our steamy love."

Laurens blushed and playfully shoved Alex. "Steamy?"

"If you want it to be."

"Perhaps in the future." Laurens quickly gave Alex a soft kiss on the lips and smiled like a true flirt. "Call me more, okay? Also, we should hang out more often."

"Agreed. More kisses for you, my dear Laurens."

"Alright, dear Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna make a sequel to this some day ^^ gaaAHH I FEEL SO AWKWARD MAKING ROMANCE ISH AHHHHHHHH
> 
> aLSo I SLigHTly rEGreT tHE meNTioN of "steamy" but sdjsdjnsdjsdbfsdhkhsd yOUVE SEEN WORSE THO
> 
> Also i don't write smut so don't ask ;-; sorry peeps


End file.
